


"Iron Man" - Ókem (original song)

by stereokem



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron, Alcoholism, Character Study, Dark!Tony, Drinking, Gen, I have nothing especially delicious to tag this with except that, It's music!, Original Song, Poetry, Song - Freeform, character complex, darker look at Tony Stark, download may become available, fan-made song, hey!, how much fan music is there really?, ish, poem, you can also read this as poetry, youtube link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Did I tell you I wrote music?</p><p>"They don't know you, but they laud you<br/>Mr. Gold Suit, the Iron Man" </p><p>-</p><p>"The ambient truth is that you were seldom young<br/>You were born to your age, current wisdom and<br/>You've never made a mistake<br/>(That we've counted, anyway)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Iron Man" - Ókem (original song)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, to my main pseud. Also, this is a slightly rough cut.
> 
> See end notes for more commentary about the song.

Youtube Link: [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfg-I52zA34)

Soundcloud Link: [listen](https://soundcloud.com/neurokem/iron-man-rough-cut)

-

-

Lyrics: 

the secret of you is that  
you are all rock and roll  
got no reason or rhyme  
you’re just keeping the  
time at the end of the line

and the ambient truth is that  
you were seldom young  
you were born to your age, current  
wisdom and you’ve never made a mistake  
(that we’ve counted)

 

_[chorus]_

and they don't know you  
so they call you  
Mr. Gold Suit, the Iron Man  
and they don't know you  
but they laud you  
Mr. Death-Dealer, the Iron Man

 

the drink you imbue is no brew  
for a brilliant mind—yes it deadens  
the ache but how can you recall  
a pre-addicted state  
(Is it early, is it late?)

what have you to prove and  
how are you to blame?  
distraction was the aim of  
this violence and  
nobody’s life is at stake  
(that we’ve counted, anyway)

 

_[chorus]_

 

**[bridge]**

**and if you smile it won’t**  
**feel like you’re losing**

_[chorus]_

 

the secret of you is that  
you are all rock and roll  
nothing pierces your guard  
clouds your conscience and  
nothing is taken to heart

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes about this song.
> 
> This was originally written for the Iron Man MCU movies as a character-study of Tony Stark (I only watched them all this year; I jumped on that train quite late); however, in light of Age of Ultron, I feel that a lot of this is still very applicable to Stark's character. I remember reading something on tumblr where a user described Stark as being always one step away from becoming a villain, and the lyrics express that to a certain extent.
> 
> Also, the outro lyrics as written don't match up to the way I've sung them. My bad.


End file.
